Blooming Bright Flower
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Every flower has a special meaning hiding behind it. Each meaning can change depending on the sender and the recipient.


1. **Flowers**

Even when they feel sad, a single flower would replace that frown with a smile.

2. **Pansies**

These yellow flowers represent loving thoughts. Chase would be unable to sleep at night, always thinking of her and her of him. He would be full of joy and smile endlessly whenever he received one from her. Chase thought pansies were better than roses.

Candace never did know who the mysterious person was that kept leaving flowers on her doorstep. Yellow pansies greeted her every morning, never with a name but always with a loving quote. How she wished she knew who was sending them.

The blonde waitress rather receive food as presents but she didn't mind getting flowers either. Every time she spotted the pansies sitting on a table with her name on it, she would giggle in glee. Every customer would smile or chuckle along with her.

3. **Sunflowers**

These sun loving flowers represent adoration. Besides love, that was what she felt for Owen. She always gave him one along with a cocktail, although he never did know the meaning behind it. Owen would accept it happily; it was the only flower that he liked. Owen thought sunflowers seemed to match her- they liked the sun and she always smiled the most on a sunny day.

As much as she loved animals, Renee would always love sunflowers just a little bit more. She loved that it seemed like they were trying to touch the sun. Renee wanted a garden of her own filled with sunflowers but her parents always used the space to grow fodder. Occasionally she would buy sunflowers and distribute them to her friends. If they were happy then she would be happy. Renee always wondered what it would feel like if she were to receive a sunflower.

4. **Tulips**

These multicolour flowers represent many things but the red one means declaration of love. Luke didn't know that though. All he knew was that it was a present from his best female friend. He had no clue what she meant when she gave it to him. Luke thought flowers were always something a guy gives to a girl but now he thought differently. Each day he would wait eagerly for a red tulip.

The pale pink haired woman loved all sorts of flowers, each one holding a different place in her heart. The red tulip was the one closest to her heart, its meaning was the best and the one that caused shivers to run down her body. She longed to receive one from someone someday.

5. **Lavenders**

These gentle purple flowers represent distrust. Was it distrust towards him? Oh no, of course not. Calvin was interested in history and historic artefacts, not flowers. He only knew that a red rose symbolized love, so he was curious as to why she was so shock when he told her he liked lavenders.

The only doctor of the island liked to keep to himself. Doctor Jin rarely left the clinic and yet _she _had managed to capture his heart with a gift of lavenders each day. She knew what they stood for and yet she gave them to him regardless.

6. **Anemones**

These petite red flowers stand for fragile. They only grow in winter and have to endure the harshness of it. They are delicate and yet with loving care, they will bloom. Anemones are some of Gill's favourite flowers. He loved the way they looked, their scent and the way they sway in the winter wind. Gill would blush and smile shyly at her every time she gave him an anemone. The flower looked limp and broken in a vase but in her hands it looked vibrant and magnificent. Gill always wondered how she got the flower in the first place.

Kathy was never fond of flowers, except for one. No matter the season, one stem of anemones would sit in a vase on a table in the bar. Overtime she had grown to cherish the flower although she still hadn't a clue as to who the sender was. Thanks to her friend, she knew what anemones stood for and she had to wonder why the sender had chosen it.

7. **Roses**

These famous flowers represent many things as well but the lovely red rose means passionate love. The flower fitted him perfectly, from his personality to his appearance. Julius was passionate about his job making jewellery. He would use the flower as a basis for many of his jewellery designs but he could never get his hands on a fresh one, until she came into his life.

8. **Cosmos**

These light pink flowers mean peaceful. There couldn't be a better word used to describe Toby. He's a fisherman with an obvious love of fish and cosmos. The flower reminded him of the sea, the endless ocean and the rush of the waves. After a storm, all things would again be calmed and peaceful. He didn't know how she obtained the knowledge of his love of cosmos but nothing made his heart flutter other then the sight of her holding one, ready to give to him.

9. **Hibiscuses **

These flowers that bloom in winter means delicate beauty. It was hard for them to sprout but with tender loving care, they would blossom. Anissa loved watching hibiscuses dancing in the wind. They would sway side to side in perfect harmony with nature though sometimes they would be torn out. That was like her, soft-spoken, un-daring and elusive.

The exotic dancer from Toucan Island loved hibiscus flowers since they were native to her home. She had no idea that there were meanings behind each flower so she was surprised to have _him_ to be the one that told her.

_Each flower held different meanings and memories,_

_Depending on the sender and the recipient._

_A smile, a tear, a cheerful cry, cries of sadness,_

_The flower knows all. _

**A/N: So anyone wants to guess what I'm planning to do? :D I actually did look up the flowers but I'm not totally sure about some of them. Each little paragraph is not related right now, it might be later though =) **

**Happy Leafing Through Fics! **


End file.
